The invention relates to containers particularly, but not exclusively, for collecting products recuperated for recycling. At the present time, increasing efforts are being made to recuperate used products, for example containers such as glass bottles and tin cans, newspapers, and so on to recycle the materials of which they are made.
However, the recuperation of such products from consumers poses numerous problems, in particular the making available of adequate collecting centres in easily accessible places. For this purpose, the use of transportable containers or collectors which are placed on or beside the public road and in which the public deposits the products to be recuperated is in general considered to be advantageous.
The known containers or collectors of this type usually have a rectangular base so that several containers can be placed onto the platforms of a lorry to transport them.
However, known containers or collectors of this type have serious drawbacks. The products to be recuperated are inserted through orifices in transverse (i.e. narrow end) walls, which leads to incomplete filling. Sometimes, the end parts of the container become completely filled and no more products can be introduced even though the middle of the container is only about half full.
Further, when a single container is previewed for collecting different products, it is divided by several fixed, vertical longitudinal partitions into several compartments each having an opening in the narrow transverse end wall for the insertion of the products. These partitions are relatively large and sturdy and are necessarily fixed so that any possibility of modifying the relative volumes of the various compartments to receive different quantities of products is precluded.